In one known process for the pyrolysis of refuse (U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,068) the high temperature treatment of the low temperature carbonisation gases is carried out by drawing the low temperature carbonisation gases under suction through a reaction zone formed by red hot coke and, optionally, other carbon carriers. The object of this is to convert and split up the moisture present in the low temperature carbonisation gases into high grade fuel gases (water gas reaction).
A serious disadvantage of this known process lies in the considerable danger of sintering of the carbon bed used in the high temperature zone (with all the operational disadvantages which this involves). In order as far as possible to counteract this danger, it is necessary in the known process to use mainly low ash coal if the cracking temperature is to be selected at a sufficiently high level. This considerably increases the operating costs. In order to be able to achieve a cracking temperature of around 1100.degree. C., for example, it is necessary to use a coal having an ash content of no higher than 3 to 4% by weight. If the coal used has a higher ash content, the cracking temperature has to be reduced to avoid the danger of sintering. However, this seriously affects the result of cracking.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process for the pyrolysis of refuse of all kinds, which does not have any of the disadvantages of conventional processes, and which is distinguished by its simple, trouble-free operation, giving a pyrolysis gas having a minimal content of organic pollutants and a high calorific value.